


A Rhapsody For You And Me

by pond_skater



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Ew, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IT’S ALWAYS FUCKING NORTHERN DOWNPOUR, M/M, RIP, Tooth Rotting Fluff, We all need geesus, What have I written, You need geesus, also some telemarketer calls Brendon to try to sell him tampons, but then it didn’t fit well with the rest of the fic, i always somehow incorporate angst into my fics, i didn’t even know I was capable of writing straight up fluff, i need geesus, i need to take a chill pill oh my god, its just straight up fluff, its northern downpour, just read the story, no joke, no like seriously your teeth will actually rot, of course it’s northern downpour, omg these tags are so dumb, or dont, sweet geesus, this is gross, this is so fluffy it’s disgusting, this one was gonna have it too, whatever i’ll tell you fuckers now what it is, you don’t know how fucking long this took me, you’ll die from all the fluff, y’all are gonna be fucking SHOOK when you find out what song Ryan writes for bren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pond_skater/pseuds/pond_skater
Summary: [Literally nothing but tooth-rotting fluff.]There are no words to explain Ryan’s love for Brendon.Until there are.(Title from “Symphony” by Clean Bandit)





	A Rhapsody For You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> DON’T READ THIS!! It’s so disgustingly fluffy, your teeth will rot. I don’t know how (but they found me, hah) but this fic has NO ANGST WHATSOEVER - which is weird, because I somehow always manage to incorporate angst into my focus. Always.
> 
> If you love fluff, then go ahead and read on! If you were looking for even a slight bit of angst, hit the back button. Now.
> 
> To those of you who chose to continue reading, thanks!

It was dark and stormy outside, bolts of lightning splitting the sky every few seconds and fat raindrops splashing down from the heavens with a loud _thump-thump._

It was the type of day - or night - that one would perhaps right songs about, and had Ryan not had his muse right in front of his very eyes, he might’ve considered it.

They were in Ryan’s living room on his sofa - Brendon was snuggled up to Ryan’s side, head resting on Ryan’s shoulder and for once, not saying anything. Ryan loved it when Brendon talked, sure, but he loved this part of Brendon too - the part of him that was all quiet and serious and more about little brushes and shy cheek kisses instead of violent making out and sex. Oh, don’t get Ryan wrong, he loved sex with Brendon, but sometimes it was the little things that felt so much more intimate.

Ryan began to write in the notebook perched on his lap (he kept one with him at all times, just in case inspiration struck when he least expected it), trying to capture in words the brown-eyed beauty that was cuddled up next to him, but to no avail. There were no words that could do Brendon justice.

Ryan sighed slightly and set his notebook next to him, carefully placing his pen on top and wrapping his now-free arm around Brendon. He looked at Brendon, still fully awake and a small smile on his lips.

Ryan didn’t know what Brendon was thinking, but what he did know was that he wanted to stay in this moment forever, just the two of them in his house, content and in each other’s arms.

Inspiration hit Ryan.

He snatched up his notebook and began scribbling furiously in it, lyrics pouring out onto the page, word after word, line after line, verse after verse. And there was a melody playing in his head, demanding all of his attention and fuck, Ryan was going to go insane if he didn’t get his guitar and figure it out right now.

“Sorry, Bren - fuck, I - .” Ryan gently pushed Brendon off him, cringing at Brendon’s protests. “I just gotta -.” Ryan was aware that that wasn’t an explanation in the slightest, but he just, he needed his guitar right-fucking-now.

He found it and began strumming a chord, decided he liked it, played another chord, decided he liked it too and the song wrote itself from there on. He was done within a matter of minutes.

Satisfied, Ryan returned his guitar to where it belonged and headed back to Brendon.

“So, Ross, see you still love your guitar more than me,” Brendon said once Ryan came back, knees tucked up to his chest and looking so _tiny_ , but there was no malice behind his words, more of a questioning tone.

“Sorry, it was just...I had to get it out, y’know?”

Brendon smiled, and it wasn’t one of his dazzling smiles that made teenage girls faint, it was a true, proper, genuine smile, one that few got to see. “It’s alright. Sounded damn good, by the way.”

“Thanks.” Pause. Ryan moved to sit down next to Brendon again. “ ‘S about you.”

Brendon raised his eyebrows and poked Ryan in the side. “You’re such a dork.”

“Not as much as you.”

~

Brendon insisted the next day that they go record Ryan’s song in the studio.

They did. They never got songs recorded in just one day, but this one was. Whether it was due to how Ryan had already written the lyrics and figured out the guitar chords, or how Brendon refused to let the band take any breaks and demanded that everyone keep going until the song was perfected, or maybe it was Spencer and Jon’s willingness to actually do what Brendon asked of this, no one would ever know.

“Now it just needs a name,” Brendon had smiled cheerfully once the song was done. “Whaddya wanna call it, Ryan?”

_“Northern Downpour.”_

~

There was a storm the following night. Ryan and Brendon were in the same position as the night before, Brendon with his head nestled on Ryan’s shoulder, Ryan burying his face in Brendon’s sweet-smelling hair, when Brendon’s phone began to ring.

Ryan recognised the tune playing from it.

“You set Northern Downpour as your ringtone?”

Brendon’s pale cheeks dusted a light pink. “Oh. Erm, yeah. I really like it.”

Ryan beamed. “I’m glad you do. Don’t be embarrassed - I was just asking.”

Brendon grinned, before answering the call. He hung up after a couple of seconds and muttered, “Damn telemarketers, I’ve got no interest in buying tampons, what the fuck.”

Ryan let out a burst of laughter. “They were trying to sell you _tampons_?”

“Mm-hmm.”

Ryan laughed again, ignoring the pointed glare Brendon was giving him. He stopped laughing when a pair of lips collided with his, and arms made their way around their neck and oh, _Northern Downpour_ was playing and _oh_ , Brendon was swaying along with the beat and OH, Brendon was trying to get Ryan to dance with him. Ryan wrapped his arms around his boy’s waist and they swayed along to the music. It was the most cliché thing Ryan had ever done, but it felt so right and honestly, there was no place that Ryan would have rather been. 

“Glad that this made you shut the fu-” Brendon stopped abruptly and shook his head, apparently deciding he was killing the mood by talking. And Ryan was glad, because as he said earlier, he loved it when Brendon talked, but as of the moment he just wanted to hold Brendon in his arms and stare into his deep burnt umber eyes and sway with the music and maybe exchange a few hushed _‘I love you’ ‘s._

“I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“I _know_ I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t say I didn’t warn you.
> 
> Anyway, thanks so much for reading this disgusting bit of fluff. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated (especially comments - those make my entire day, you don’t even know.)


End file.
